


Always coming back

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: 归还宝石的史蒂夫在1970年留了下来。他找到了巴基，然后他们一起去找小娜。





	1. Chapter 1

娜塔莎第一次听到詹姆斯这个名字是从她的导师巴芙拉那里。

“詹姆斯可不会像我这样心软。”巴芙拉说。

“那是谁？”娜塔莎看着镜子中的自己。巴芙拉在身后扶着她的腰，确保她不会从舞鞋上跌下来。

“我的导师。”年近五十岁的女特工淡淡地回答。

听上去像个美国人，而非俄国人，但娜塔莎没有问更多。“我们午休之后继续。”巴芙拉拍了拍娜塔莎的肩，一边散开束在头顶的发髻一边离开了练功房。盛夏的阳光把窗外的柏油路晒成一种朦胧的浅灰色，娜塔莎脱下舞鞋，午休只有三十分钟，她要赶去楼下吃饭，还要写日记。

地板上的汗渍差点让她滑倒。她学着巴芙拉的样子，散开扎在一块儿的红色短发，高高扬起下颌，推开练功房的门。

 

 

“我希望你成为最优秀的，Natalia。”

巴芙拉总是在她耳边这样说。

当然红房子里面的每一个女孩儿都被要求成为最优秀的。她们会被培养成间谍，为政府服务。红房子接收的女孩大多是孤儿，比如娜塔莎，她不知道自己的父母是谁，所以最亲近的人一直都是她的导师。巴芙拉有着小麦色皮肤和极其高挺的鼻梁，眼珠是偏黑的棕色，她不经常出任务，但训练以外的时间也不会在红房子出现。就像真正的间谍那样神秘。

“我长大后也会有一个男性导师，对吗？”娜塔莎清楚自己不该问这么多的，也许巴芙拉不喜欢她这样，但她太好奇了，这个詹姆斯，他见过孩童时期的巴芙拉，他一定比她更加神秘。

“不会。”巴芙拉简短地说。

娜塔莎在红房子生活的两年里只见过女人——除了偶尔会在大门前短暂停驻的军官——他们戴着帽子，蓄络腮胡，从练功房里望出去看不清他们的脸，他们交谈的声音却总是很洪亮。

“詹姆斯是特别的。”巴芙拉认真地说，手掌从娜塔莎的腰部微微上移，提醒她把背挺直，“但红房子不会再有男性导师了。”

“…那他已经是个老头了吧。”娜塔莎有些失望地嘟哝着，她还没到能够学习枪械的年纪，巴芙拉手指上的薄茧像砂砾一般划过她的背。“不。”女特工拧起了眉，“詹姆斯他大概……永远都不会变老。”

 

 

在那之后巴芙拉突然消失了一段时间。

娜塔莎被转交到另一位特工的手上。新来的导师比巴芙拉更加严厉，也从不认为娜塔莎可以成为最优秀的。她规定午休只有二十分钟，还没收了娜塔莎的日记本，告诫她让她看好自己的秘密。

但她并没发现娜塔莎正在暗地里调查詹姆斯。

娜塔莎知道什么该被写进日记本，什么不该。她去过巴芙拉的房间，那儿的每一个抽屉都上了锁，红房子教会了她欺骗与谨慎，所以她找到角落的暗格，里面放着一张照片，照片上面是二十岁的巴芙拉和她口中的詹姆斯。

他们看上去年龄相仿。

娜塔莎的十三岁生日在射击场度过，而她的导师在生日的前一天赶回了红房子，并带回一支格洛克作为礼物。“它是你的了。”巴芙拉把枪交给娜塔莎，握紧她轻颤的双手，将第一颗子弹送向靶心。

“您去找詹姆斯了吗？”娜塔莎盯着漆黑的弹孔，耳边回荡着子弹刺破空气的响声。她终于拥有了一把属于自己的枪。尽管她还不明白这意味着什么。“…还是任务？”

“任务。”

好吧，任务。娜塔莎本想再问问有关那张照片的事，但巴芙拉大概已经知道了，她的嘴唇抿在一起，看向女孩儿的眼神充满告诫。“不要再和任何人提起他的名字。”

“可是为什么——”

“他已经消失很久了。”巴芙拉带领着娜塔莎开了第二枪，没有命中。“1970。那一年的圣诞，是我们最后一次见面。”

 

 

1970年是个神秘的年份。

十三岁的娜塔莎没能意识到这个。十四岁生日到来之前巴芙拉又接到了上级的指令，可她再也没能回来。娜塔莎在射击场呆了一天一夜，那把格洛克被她埋进围墙边开着茂密野花的黑色土壤。

 

 

那以后娜塔莎不再亲近任何人。

没有朋友，把所有秘密都吞进肚子，这是她们应该做的。

每个人都一样，她们都在承受这个年纪不该承受的恐惧与孤独。“听说我们会被带到屋子尽头的一个房间…”午后的走廊传来窃窃私语。“一把枪，一个被蒙住头的男人…她们会命令我们瞄准他的脑袋。”

“…….她们会命令我们开枪！”

娜塔莎头也不回地冲出了练习室。

 

 

她第一次听到‘命运’这个词也是从巴芙拉那里。

巴芙拉教会了她很多。比如命运是难以预测的，当它降临的时候你只有服从，这注定了你一生必须要去完成什么事，不管你有多害怕，或者多抗拒，它总是会发生。

但你可以决定自己成为好的，或是坏的。因为世间的对错总是太难区分。

“所以我们在做的事情正确吗？”

窗外的风把娜塔莎的红发吹起来，巴芙拉安静地摇了摇头。

“我不知道。”

其实娜塔莎早就明白自己的枪会夺走另一个人的性命。可她还是不懂，自己所经历的日复一日的训练和痛苦究竟是为了什么？

那把格洛克依旧埋在围墙边的土壤里面，淡蓝色野花也依旧开得茂盛。午休就快结束了，但她一点也不想回到闷热又压抑的练功房，巴芙拉不在她的身边，她连一个讲话的人都没有。

“该死，我们又来晚了。”

“我想并不算晚。史蒂夫…”

大门边的侍卫悄无声息地倒下，两个穿着作战服的强壮男人躲进围墙边的齐腰草丛。娜塔莎警觉地望向他们。

“嗨…”蓝眼睛的那个人小心翼翼地朝她伸出了一只手——他的战术手套很脏，脸颊也沾了灰尘和泥渍，这让他看上去十分疲惫，但见到娜塔莎之后他的表情却立刻变得惊讶又喜悦。“天，小娜。”他温柔地笑着，“真的是你。”

从来没有人叫过她小娜。

“嘿，拜托你别这样。”他身边的长发男人也跟着笑了，他灰绿色的眼珠在阳光下很好看。“她还不认识你呢。”

娜塔莎默不作声地走开了一些。红房子里的人很快就会注意到他们，而她的导师大概已经发觉她没有按时回到练功房，这太危险了，但被称作史蒂夫的家伙执着地朝她伸出手，像在等她做决定。

“上帝啊。”简短的沉默过后，长发男人把蓝眼睛大个子挤到了一边，“你还是和以前一样不知道怎么和小孩相处。”他微笑着抱怨，蹲下来面对娜塔莎。“Natalia。”他用俄语轻轻地说，“…如果你愿意。”

那瞬间娜塔莎终于明白了，这个长发男人就是照片里的詹姆斯，他教导过巴芙拉，在1970年的圣诞失踪，他有一条金属手臂，这么多年过去了他的确丝毫都没有变老。

主楼里传来急切的脚步声，特工们发现了这里的异样，可蹲在她身前的两个大块头却像是满不在乎。“看吧小娜，生活总是这样艰难。”史蒂夫无奈地叹息着说，詹姆斯则调皮地对她眨了眨眼睛，“但曾经困扰你的一切挣扎和疑惑，如果你愿意，我们都会尽力帮你找到答案。”

娜塔莎打量着詹姆斯向她伸出来的双手。

脚步和喧闹声越来越近，持枪的特工们冲出了红房。她最后看了一眼埋着格洛克的泥土，淡蓝色花瓣被风吹着飘向空中——再见了，她对这个曾收留过她的地方告别，在骤然响起的枪声里毫不犹豫地扑进了詹姆斯的怀抱。

 

 

假如巴芙拉还在世的话，她一定会说娜塔莎和那两个男人的相遇是命运使然。

他们带她逃离了红房子。

一开始娜塔莎以为詹姆斯和史蒂夫来救她是因为他们想要一个小孩。很明显，他们是对甜蜜的情侣，会在车子的后座腻腻歪歪地接吻，花整天的时间牵手、说情话，做那些普通情侣们都会做的事。因此他们会需要小孩——聪明的，乖巧的，能跟着他们从这个城市辗转到下一个——但为了这种目的打劫红房子实在是很没必要。

不过娜塔莎并没在离开的第一天就问这个。

詹姆斯坐进驾驶位之后示意史蒂夫和她一起坐后排，蓝眼睛大个子像是被他的提议吓到了，不赞同地皱起了眉。怎么说，他真的有些奇怪，娜塔莎在他替自己系安全带的时候一直盯着他的脸，而史蒂夫看向她的眼神就仿佛不相信刚才的一切真实地发生了。

“所以…你还好吗？”詹姆斯发动车子后，史蒂夫双手紧握放在膝盖上，似乎有点焦虑，看见娜塔莎把穿着高筒靴的两只脚交叉起来架着副驾驶座靠背，他一下子瞪大了眼睛，“呃、有没有受伤？或者其他什么？…”

娜塔莎摇了摇头。

“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“叫他史蒂夫。我是巴基。”

娜塔莎点了点头。

那天恰巧是晴天，娜塔莎记得很清楚，她打着哈欠把困倦的身体靠向车窗，从外面灌进来的狂风卷起她的红色短发。窗外的风景她从未见过，那些拥挤老旧的住宅，快要融化了的柏油路，“你可以叫我小娜。”注意到史蒂夫不时向她投来的视线，还是那样小心翼翼的，像是害怕下一秒她就会凭空消失，她只好回应说，“你是第一个叫我小娜的人。”

史蒂夫愣住了，过了好一会儿才意识到女孩儿在对说些什么，“喔。”他傻傻地分开嘴唇，“我以为——”

“这个混蛋从小就喜欢给人起外号。”詹姆斯从后视镜里看着他们，半边嘴角歪起来，脸上是无法掩饰的笑意，“你得习惯这个。”

“…巴基…”

“所以你一直都叫他巴基？”

史蒂夫的耳朵红透了，“好吧。”他的视线左右躲闪，詹姆斯盯着他咯咯直笑，车子一边摇晃一边开过陌生的街区和马路。“是的，我是。”史蒂夫在娜塔莎也露出笑容的时候彻底放弃了。他举起双手。“但我没有喜欢。不是喜欢。我只是喜欢叫你巴基，这样总行了吧。”

现在詹姆斯的耳朵也红了。

娜塔莎兴致勃勃地来回打量他们两个。谈话过后史蒂夫的身体终于变得放松，他靠在硬邦邦的车座里处理在打斗中受了伤的肩，詹姆斯则捏紧方向盘嘟哝着骂了句脏话，不像俄语，但娜塔莎知道那一定是小混蛋或者类似的。

他们在临近傍晚时停下车来买了汉堡和热狗，史蒂夫和詹姆斯分享同一罐冰汽水，给娜塔莎的则是全脂牛奶。

回到车子里她几乎是立刻就睡着了。

晚上轮到史蒂夫开车，詹姆斯坐在她旁边，撑着下巴像在思考什么很重要的问题。她在午夜醒过来一次，发现自己枕着詹姆斯的大腿，车子开在乡间的小路上，带着他们不断起伏颠簸——

未来注定是艰难的。

但她从未觉得如此安心。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

娜塔莎知道自己的加入对史蒂夫和詹姆斯来说意义还挺大的。

他们从两个人，变成三个，大家都懂这代表着什么东西对不对，比如当詹姆斯抱怨旅馆的床太硬的时候，他能够和娜塔莎一起痛快地乱翻白眼，然后把史蒂夫推出门让他问问其他住户有没有多余的毯子。

史蒂夫总能拿到多余的毯子。

甚至是一顿饭、几张名片，或者他妈的钞票。

史蒂夫似乎自己都不明白这究竟怎么发生的。可他就是这样做了，还把所有的猎获品都堆到娜塔莎和詹姆斯那儿，捧着一张傻脸看他们往嘴里塞食物，把硬邦邦的床和沙发都铺得舒适温暖。

“谁能拒绝他这种笑啊…”詹姆斯一边嚼着披萨一边小声说，“…跟他妈的电影明星似的。”

“什么？”史蒂夫洗完澡从浴室里出来，赤裸着上半身，滴了一地板的水。詹姆斯盯着他的脸，假装自己的视线没从他漂亮的肌肉上面划过。“我们在夸你。”

史蒂夫愣住了。娜塔莎扭头装作自己在看杂志。

于是这个蓝眼睛的迷人家伙又露出了那种笑，有些腼腆，却温柔帅气。

也许这就是为什么前冬日战士能够永远地脱离九头蛇，也全然不是传闻中某位20多年前突然消失的幽灵特工，他就在这里，和史蒂夫一块儿，就只是史蒂夫口中的‘巴基’、‘巴克’、‘蜜糖’和‘谁都拿你没办法的捣蛋鬼’。

一个星期后娜塔莎决定和史蒂夫一样叫他巴基。

 

 

娜塔莎也知道史蒂夫和巴基没把她当小孩。

像是，从一开始就没有。

比起监护人，娜塔莎觉得他们更愿意把她当成朋友和同伴，巴基很喜欢讲那些老套的黑色笑话，虽然史蒂夫一点也不觉得好笑，可他乐此不疲。晚上他们会窝在沙发里看俄语配音的美国电影，娜塔莎和巴基总会为电影里的某个情节争论不休，史蒂夫不怎么插嘴，可能是因为他根本没在看，而他安静地注视着他们争论的模样就像个慈爱的兄长。

娜塔莎的确会对史蒂夫的衣着发表评论。

史蒂夫喜欢格纹，但那件纯棉白背心才是他的最爱，巴基也同意，那很辣，娜塔莎花了很久才说服史蒂夫穿短夹克和紧身牛仔裤，尽管只有一次，不过巴基承认那是二十年来他和史蒂夫之间最棒的一次约会。

他们带回了项链和玫瑰花，作为对娜塔莎的感谢。

或许第一个星期的巴基的确把她当成了普通的十五岁孩子，而真正的转变发生在他耗费三十分钟破解密钥并失败而娜塔莎只花了大约三百秒之后——他再也不掩饰自己偶尔会趁娜塔莎睡着了把史蒂夫推进另一家旅馆彻夜做爱。

当然娜塔莎也不在乎他们怎样换着法子玩到筋疲力尽。

因为她甚至能替他们开那辆吉普车。

 

 

但还是有些不同，不全是因为她懂的比一般成年人多得多。

问题的关键在于史蒂夫。

娜塔莎有种直觉，他脑袋里的某段记忆，只他一个人经历过，和她有关。那段记忆是如此得特殊，就连巴基也不曾知晓。娜塔莎总是在夜里不断回想史蒂夫蹲在草丛里朝她伸出手时的表情：疲倦、惊喜、如太阳般温暖的微笑。还有如释重负。

这让娜塔莎错觉自己大概在过去的某个时刻曾与史蒂夫见过一面。

当她嘲笑他愚蠢的墨镜伪装，和巴基争抢最后一颗冰淇淋球，用上任住户留在冰箱里的食材做花生酱三明治，史蒂夫都会露出那种复杂的表情，他陷入沉默，看着她就像是即便他带她逃出红房子已经整整一个月了，也不愿相信自己真的办到了这个，好像他其实还在做什么美梦。

天知道史蒂夫在吃三明治的时候就那么哭了出来。

娜塔莎和巴基都被吓坏了，史蒂夫却只是一直说见鬼的沙子揉进了眼。

上帝保佑，世界上绝对不会有比他更不懂撒谎的人了。所以那一晚他们让史蒂夫睡床，把毛毯堆成山丘给他唱安眠曲，他害羞的模样完全像个小男孩儿，在入睡之后还紧紧攥着娜塔莎和巴基的手，直至最后也没松开。

 

 

因此娜塔莎决定不要问。

不问为什么他们要去红房子解救她，不问那天的史蒂夫为什么要边吃三明治边掉眼泪，也不问他们奔波在整个国家的城镇和街道之间到底是为了什么样的任务。

他们一定在做间谍，或者卧底之类的，定时采买弹药，更换身份。他们尽量不让自己的衣服沾上血渍，虽然不可避免，但他们小心呵护娜塔莎的程度实在是令她有些无法忍受。

“我知道你们，呃、出去拯救世界顺便杀了几个坏蛋。”她尽量平淡地说，电视里在播放有关草原河马和狮子的录像。“…我到底什么时候才能帮上你们的忙？”

穿着磨损作战服的两个男人在门边愣住了。

与今早分别时相比史蒂夫的颧骨上多了一道很深的伤痕，凝固的血渍从创口一直蔓延到下巴。娜塔莎对他惊人的恢复力有所了解，但即便是他，一位超级士兵，机体完全修复这个伤口也要整天的时间。

巴基也受伤了，嘴唇在灯光下显得十分苍白，像是失血过多。他们互相搀扶着，娜塔莎的问话让他们忘记了身上的伤有多疼。

有关河马的介绍安安静静地充当背景音在房间里滚动了一分钟。史蒂夫的思绪又开始游离，他死死皱着眉，陷入了那段显然只有他自己拥有过的记忆中，直到巴基撞了撞他的手，虚弱地说，“我们早该跟她摊牌的。”

史蒂夫低下脑袋，没说话。

“听着，我们真的不应该把她留在这里成天看什么草原小动物。”巴基突然焦躁起来，“你懂的吧，这不安全，也不能长久，也许我们——”

史蒂夫抬起头盯着嗡嗡作响的电视，那头河马不知为什么已经倒在血泊里了，从胸腔里发出阵阵悲鸣。

“它一点也不小。巴基。”

“操。”巴基挣开史蒂夫的手，结果踉跄了一下，“别他妈的糊弄我！”

他接着把史蒂夫推进卧室，用力把门甩上。

“事情迟早会变成这样子！”他用嘶嘶的气声说，“娜塔莎受过最好的训练，你见过她的未来，她很聪明，所有不论早晚，总有一天，她都会发现的！”

“可这太早了。”史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛惊慌地摇头，“这不——难道我们要带她重蹈覆辙，她很少提及加入神盾局之前经历过的事，她曾经、那太痛苦了，我不能——”

“那就不要重蹈覆辙。”巴基的语气坚定，放大的瞳孔让他的眼睛看上去像纯正的黑色。“这难道不是我们最初的想法吗？”他捏了捏史蒂夫紧绷的肩膀，“让她不要浪费更多的时间怀疑和迷惑，让她能够过得更快乐一些。”

“巴克。”史蒂夫尖锐地吸了一口气。他捏紧双拳，嘴唇颤抖，像是再也没法站稳，“对，没错…”他的眼角瞬间变得通红，“我们应该这样。”

他又回想起了许多年前三曲翼的那场大战，他决定要彻底摧毁九头蛇的阴谋，而这意味着要把那些黑暗的往事都公之于众。那段艰难的日子里娜塔莎一直陪在她身边，当纠缠的根落被拔起时她的过往也一点点地被揭露出来。

她对史蒂夫坦白过，自己曾有很长一段时间都找不到方向，没有亲人，也没有家。

外界的质疑和批判似乎并不会对她造成太大的影响。她总是冷静、利落，一眼就能看透许多东西。可史蒂夫见过她真正的样子。不论多坚强的人都会有脆弱的一面，娜塔莎默默地承受着那些声音，递给他有关冬兵的资料，她看起来很累，但还是给予他最大的帮助，告诉他不要想太多了，因为巴基总有一天能够回来。

数不清的无法入眠的夜晚，史蒂夫知道娜塔莎也醒着，他们为了不同的心事内疚、自责，守护彼此的脆弱，然后在太阳升起那一刻继续为了和平而战。

“史蒂夫。”巴基的揉了揉他乱糟糟的金色短发，把他们的额头靠在一起。

“如果你想要替她挡开这所有一切，”他温柔地说，“那么我们得攒够钱在布鲁克林买套小房子，不仅有合法的身份、正当的职业，而且九头蛇还从这世上蒸发得一干二净。”

史蒂夫看起来又要哭了。

“可就算这样。”巴基在他颤抖的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，“我们也没理由停止战斗，我们没理由停下，也没理由选择，这些事情在我们出生那会儿就注定了，你知道的，嗯？”

“我以为我能够让你们有机会重新选择。”泪水终于从史蒂夫的眼睛里接连滚落，他在巴基的肩头哭泣，不能自制。“我以为…可我还是没能办到，我什么都——”

“嘘。”巴基把他揽进怀中。“没事的。”他一遍又一遍地保证，“史蒂夫，别害怕。”

他似乎能看到命运对他们所做的一切。

“未来好着呢。”

 

 

娜塔莎正式加入了史蒂夫和巴基的行动。

虽然只是些简单的任务，但她不再被当做需要被保护和担心的那一方，她成为了他们真正的队友、同伴，交换百分百的信任，守护彼此的后背。

把枪口对准某个人的脑袋比想象中要简单一些，史蒂夫和巴基从来不会容忍任何人对她造成伤害，那么她也不允许他们中的任何一个受伤。

 

仅此而已。

 

 

距离她的生日还有整整两个月，史蒂夫和巴基就在偷偷为她准备礼物了。

娜塔莎早就猜到。

这两个家伙根本不可能在她面前保守秘密。

但整整两个月，只为了准备一份礼物，这让娜塔莎也随着他们高涨的兴致而对生日产生了许多期待。

巴基可能会送她新的更趁手的武器，史蒂夫可能又要掉眼泪了，接着递给她一个大包裹，里面装着所有提过想要的小玩意儿。

沉浸在期待中的感觉很温暖，娜塔莎是第一次体会到。

她知道自己再也无法忘记这种感觉了，那太深刻，但仔细回想起来，她其实每天都被这种温暖围绕着，像是入睡前听到巴基说明早要做最棒的鸡肉三明治，史蒂夫问娜塔莎能不能教他跳舞，有一段时间他们总是用最快的速度解决战斗，因为他们喜欢的脱口秀节目在每晚七点开播。爆米花、汽水、过多的毯子，还有史蒂夫和巴基亲嘴的声音，由远而近的车灯在窗帘留下光斑。

他们很爱讲三四十年前的纽约，娜塔莎也听得很认真。就像她不曾拥有过的睡前故事，她会梦见那座跨越海岸的大桥，梦见女神像，梦见科尼岛的过山车，那些于她而言只出现在书本里的东西变得如此明亮鲜活。

她在十六岁生日的早晨收到了一个资料袋，里面有护照、签证和几张飞机票。

“生日快乐，小娜。”巴基微笑着，史蒂夫站在他身后，眼角变得湿润。

“詹姆斯·罗杰斯。和史蒂夫·巴恩斯？”她指着同行人那一栏，他们的目的地是纽约，“认真的？”

巴基一边大笑着一边走过来拥抱她，史蒂夫脸上的红色一下子扩散到耳朵。“好吧，我承认这次是我的主意。”他也用手臂紧紧地把他们圈在怀里。

“生日快乐。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

凌晨五点他们降落在肯尼迪机场。

娜塔莎没想过有人会来迎接，至少不是一辆漆黑的宾利。从副驾驶座走出来的男人与史蒂夫和巴基依次拥抱。他的年纪应该很大了，穿着长风衣和西服裤，与两人简要问候时难掩神情之中的兴奋。相比之下另一个黑色短发的年轻人就平静得多，只在发动车子前向他们点了点头。

车子很快驶入城区，清晨的阳光照耀着远处的地平线。

驾车的年轻男子叫作托尼。娜塔莎在上车前听见史蒂夫这么称呼他。一路上他都保持沉默，嘴唇紧抿着，似乎并不高兴在这个时间被叫出来替他们开车。娜塔莎坐在史蒂夫和巴基中间，放松身体靠着后者的肩膀，当托尼那对深棕色的眼珠透过后视镜观察他们的时候，她和他短暂地对视。

但对方只是好奇地眨了眨眼睛，仍然没有说话。

 

 

车子经过皇后区，抵达布鲁克林，最终停在了一栋三层的小房子前。

史蒂夫像是被吓到了——又一次，他总是这样大惊小怪的——巴基率先下了车，拿出好几件行李之后史蒂夫才回过神。“走吧。”他对娜塔莎说，推开另一侧的车门。

房子的外墙是很温和的砖红色，附带有车库和一块不小的草坪。此时的太阳已完全升起来，天空呈现出漂亮的蓝灰，史蒂夫的目光依次划过倾斜的房顶、二层的宽阔露台和门前写着‘欢迎回家’的毛绒毯子，慢慢的，他的嘴边形成一个微笑，在巴基走到他身边时满足地叹了一口气。

他们随身的物品并不多，带来纽约的都是些必不可少的物件。这些并不足以装点整栋屋子。就像他们曾在俄罗斯待过的每一个地方，大都是还未来得及留下任何痕迹就匆忙离开了。

或许这里可以让他们停留得更久一点。娜塔莎暗自期待着。

史蒂夫可以在墙上挂些他的素描画，巴基能够带回他喜欢的流浪猫，早起跑步、轮流做饭、挑选家具，就这么安定地生活一阵子，如果现实允许的话。

“我好像看见料理台上有个不错的咖啡机。”巴基显然和她的想法相同，他懒懒地将双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里面，右脚尖搭着左脚的脚跟，“我想来杯冰美式，你呢？”

史蒂夫的笑容更明亮了，他收紧放在巴基肩上的手，在他的头顶轻轻吻了一下。

“不用谢。”一个轻佻的声音突然在他们身后响起来。

黑色短发的男人不知道什么时候下了车，他朝他们扬起下巴，却在史蒂夫转身之后显得有些局促，他的眼神朝左下方飘。“避免误会，事先声明，是我爸坚持要买下这栋房子。”

“谢谢你们。”史蒂夫向前靠近了一步，脸上的微笑十分真诚，“天啊，我该——”

“所以你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”男人立刻打断了他的话，视线在他身上停留一瞬，像在探寻什么，“你就是我爸成天唠叨的那个‘美国传奇’。”

“不，我——”

“噢，抱歉，应该是‘美国队长’。”男人歪了下脑袋，眼睛眯成一条缝，双手在空中挥舞几下，又踮了踮脚，“所以，呃…”

他看上去只有二十多岁，穿着昂贵的定制西服和皮鞋，手腕上的表绝对价值好几千美金，是典型的在优渥环境中成长起来的小孩，而此刻局促不安的神态并不怎么适合他。

“好吧。我想说的是。”他回头确认副驾驶座的另一个斯塔克并没有关注这边，“谢谢你们曾经救过我的父母。”

他的语气变得比刚才严肃许多。

史蒂夫和巴基一直在秘密地救人，救各种不同的人。这娜塔莎是知道的。因此他所说的一定是他们打劫红房子之前发生的事。

“好，就是这样。”但年轻人只是自顾自地结束了话题，甚至拍了拍手，像是预料到史蒂夫要开口道谢而特地不给他机会。“希望你们都能喜欢这儿。”

史蒂夫显然是愣住了，直到巴基顶他的肋骨才对自己笑了笑，“谢谢你，托尼。”他固执地对那个年轻男人的背影说，“我们还会见面的。”

 

 

抵达纽约的第二天他们去了一所高中。

娜塔莎并不熟悉所谓的校园生活。她受教育的地方，红房子，更像是个集训营，没有勾肩搭背互相说笑的同学们，也没有各式各样的社团与节日，从校园里传出的喧闹声让她有些紧绷，但好在她并不是唯一对这局面感到紧张的那个。

“见到他们之后我该讲些什么？”史蒂夫不安地问，伸手压低深蓝色棒球帽的帽檐，他的长睫毛在墨镜后慌乱地一眨一眨。“还记得我们去见加布的那次吗？还有蒙哥马利…”

这些名字很陌生，史蒂夫之前从没提起过，出发前他和巴基也一直在聊些不相关的事，像是地铁和物价——娜塔莎的目光转向巴基，他只是很自然地耸了耸肩。“别慌，大个子。”巴基的胡子应该好几天没修了，浅青色分布在他的嘴唇上方和下巴，和戴了墨镜帽子的史蒂夫比起来，他显得更轻松，没费心思弄任何伪装。“你忘了？达姆弹最擅长聊天。”

史蒂夫挫败地咕哝一声，听上去像是‘即使他已经八十多岁了，巴克？’

巴基再次耸了耸肩。

 

 

校长办公室柔软的长沙发里坐着两个老人。

 

娜塔莎本以为他们要去见一个小孩。一个在纽约念书的高中生。他们新的解救对象还是什么的，但她完全猜错。

首先回过头的那位老人有着十足红润的脸庞。他的笑声爽朗明快，隔着走廊都能清楚地听见，在转过身时嘴角还保持着交谈中的愉快微笑。他的眼珠是通透的浅蓝，无论下颌还是双腮处的胡子都很浓密，宽大的毛衣令他看上去亲切又温和。

而他身边的那位则有着典型的亚洲脸孔。和前者的胡子一样，他的短发是雪白的，眼睛则是很深的黑色，他穿着整齐的西装，拐杖靠在沙发的软扶手，见到门边的史蒂夫和巴基，他便以他所能做到的最快速度站起来。“天哪…”他难以置信地惊叹着，踉跄的脚步被史蒂夫稳稳接住，巴基则和另一位老人紧紧地拥抱在一起。

看着他们的娜塔莎有些不知所措。

房间里除她以外的每一个人都在流泪，他们用极力克制的声音呜咽着，仿佛做梦般打量着彼此。

阳光穿过窗玻璃洒进来，被日光照耀的窗台上摆着三盆生长旺盛的植物，从顶端开出许多鲜红的花。房间后方的办公桌上散落了笔和几份文件，而刻在桌签里的校长的名字，娜塔莎走前一步，是吉姆·森田。

于是事情开始有了头绪。

娜塔莎认得这个名字，同时回忆起那位被巴基称作达姆弹的拥有明亮笑声的老人也被唤作杜根。他和吉姆都曾是咆哮突击队的一员——由史蒂夫带领的，一支完全属于他的忠诚勇敢的小队。

距离二战结束已经五十多年了，曾经宣誓愿意为和平付出一切的士兵们正在度过生命里最后的时光，初春的风从窗外吹过，娜塔莎走向办公桌后的书架，目光掠过一张又一张精心保存的老照片。

即便史蒂夫和巴基从未刻意提起，但娜塔莎早就知道史蒂夫曾拥有另外一个身份，就如托尼所说。而同样的，巴基也并非从一开始就是什么冬日战士。她没询问过他们究竟如何从各自的坠落中活了下来，有关巴基的金属臂，霍华德的搜寻每次都以失败告终可史蒂夫还是逃离了那片冰冷的大洋。网路上有他们身着军装的样子、史蒂夫当年为了卖国债而拍摄的电影片段，那件保存在史密森尼博物馆的红白蓝制服以及残存的二战录影总能收获很多点击。

然而摆在书架上的这些照片却并没在网络上出现过。

她的视线停留在第三层的中央。突击队的一群人聚在熊熊燃烧的篝火周围，达姆弹的怀里抱了把断弦的吉他，吉姆拿着酒瓶坐在他旁边，对面是加布、雅各和蒙哥马利。画面的左下角，身穿制服的美国队长正低头微笑着，紧挨着他的中士喝得很醉，脑袋枕着他的肩，夹克翻领放肆地敞开。

那一定是个寒冷的夜晚，雪花从树林上空飘落。但是每个人都在微笑，他们喝着酒，八成还在唱歌，吵吵闹闹的看上去快乐至极。

娜塔莎的视线重新落回此时正忙着擦去眼泪的四个人。

史蒂夫和巴基的样貌并没发生太大的改变，但与他们一起战斗过的达姆弹和吉姆已是白发苍苍的老头子了，皱纹爬满他们的脸颊，重逢的喜悦令他们几乎喘不过气来。

“队长…”达姆弹的眼睛里闪烁着泪光，他极响亮地啜泣了一声，摇了摇头，扶着吉姆重新坐回沙发，“这究竟——”他的话语哽咽在喉咙里，脸上的笑容变得有些苦涩，颤抖着，他闭起眼陷入了回忆之中。“…当年我们先是失去了中士，随后就传来你坠进冰川的新闻。我不知道自己当年是怎么撑过来的，像是突然就忘记自己该往哪里去了。菲利普斯上校发来电报说，既然队长牺牲了，那么咆哮突击队也就地解散吧，九头蛇不再是我们的对手，你们也没必要继续战斗了——他说，你们都回家吧。”

“但是没有人愿意回家。”吉姆将自己的手覆盖在达姆弹的手背，安慰般轻轻拍打着，“咆哮突击队是最能让我体会到希望和归属的地方。我现在还时常梦见自己躲在战壕里和加布分享同一根烟抽，雅各和这家伙在讲酒馆里碰见的法国女孩儿，巴恩斯抱着枪打瞌睡，然后有什么东西在远处炸开了，队长你大声喊着走吧，我们到前面看看去，巴恩斯中士就立刻背上枪跳出战壕，跟着你消失在烟雾中，可我却什么也看不见。”

“…你们都去哪里了？”

达姆弹颤巍巍地朝史蒂夫和巴基伸出手，穿过五十多年的时光才落在两人的手心。“这么多年过去了啊……战争结束仿佛还是昨天的事，那么多的花圈，那么多庆祝的人，哭的，笑的，所有人都回家去了——

 

你们在哪里呢？…”

 

 

这是一个关于过时之人的谜题。

 

他们曾经是殉国的英雄，是奔赴战场的士兵，在背负使命之前也曾是成长在布鲁克林的再普通不过的两个小男孩儿。美国队长和冬日战士是别人附加在他们身上的代号，而娜塔莎知道这些代号并不是杜根想要的答案。

史蒂夫和美国队长是不一样的。巴基和冬日战士也是不一样的。

对世人来说，美国队长消失了，冬兵也消失了，但史蒂夫和巴基并没有离开。他们还在守护对彼此的跨越时光的承诺。

因此史蒂夫告诉杜根，“我们也回家了。”

 

 

从校园回来的那天晚上娜塔莎梦见了她的导师。

巴芙拉深邃的眼珠离她那么近，用温柔的语调对她说，“如果你无法分辨什么是正确的，那就去做你认为对的事。”

她仿佛又回到了练功房的午后，看见巴芙拉的发带和她放在自己腰间的手掌，她曾把那当做是最接近于家的存在。

“喂，你给我听着——你的导师竟然对敌人心软了！她犯了最致命的错误。”

另一个残忍的声音冲入她的梦境，把一切都撕碎。

“所以她死了！”

突然间练功房里只剩下她一个人，她的脚边是把上了膛的枪。她将它捡起来，一把格洛克，那个声音还在继续大喊。“不要变成像那女人一样的废物！”她把枪口转向自己。

娜塔莎尖叫着，大汗淋漓。凌晨三点，她挣扎着从噩梦中醒过来。

十分钟之后她才意识到自己所在的地方是布鲁克林的一栋小房子，卧室在二层，而史蒂夫和巴基睡在一层，她爬下床，从楼梯口看见客厅的那盏落地灯正微弱地散发亮光。

她忙乱的心跳一下子恢复平静。

这种事发生过许多回了。开始的时候比较频繁，刚离开红房子的那个星期，她基本没睡过几次好觉，可过去的阴影不仅困扰着她，还有史蒂夫和巴基。

他们总会为她留下灯，又或者那是史蒂夫为巴基留下的灯。

每个噩梦缠绕的黑夜里她都会碰见巴基。他坐在沙发上，低垂脑袋捧着一杯凉水，见到娜塔莎就抬手扔给她一条毯子。他们一起缩进沙发之后史蒂夫也会过来。有时是因为发现巴基不见了，有时是因为他也做了噩梦，有时他就是一声不吭地靠近，默默张开他的怀抱。史蒂夫，他的身体总是那么温暖。

娜塔莎慢慢走下楼梯，尽量把乱蓬蓬的头发都压到耳朵后面。

果然他们都在那儿，四肢交缠着，窝在他们前不久收拾好的沙发里就像两只淋了雨的狗狗。听见脚步声，巴基咧出一个疲惫的微笑。“Natalia？”史蒂夫皱起眉毛不赞成地踢他的小腿，但他的笑容只是飞快扩大，一边笑一边从沙发上跳起来。“看样子我们人齐了。我们来开派对！”

娜塔莎不清楚他们是从哪里弄来的啤酒，一顶滑稽的纸帽子，一条花花绿绿的沙滩裤，还有坏掉的漏出棉絮的皱巴巴的枕头。

史蒂夫被巴基用那枕头拍了满脸，他惊讶地张着嘴，任由那些白棉絮钻进他到处支棱的金色短发。娜塔莎戴着那顶纸帽子，推着巴基去开啤酒，那味道很奇怪又有点苦，史蒂夫从后面追上来，他们一路大笑着，躲闪着跑去屋顶，夜晚的风很凉很湿，而纽约的星空和圣彼得堡完全不一样。

她现在觉得好极了。

他们都好极了。

 

 

于是他们的新生活就这样开始。

平静又曲折的。

快乐，也痛苦。

半个月后他们参加了森田的葬礼。他们没有选择露面，只在人行道边静静地看着，葬礼进行到一半就下起了小雨，而史蒂夫固执地不去撑伞，好像那样子就能掩盖他过多的眼泪。

巴基紧握着他的手。

一如既往。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

娜塔莎没告诉过史蒂夫和巴基，离开俄国后她的梦境发生了改变。

她不再频繁地梦见她的导师，也不再看见那把上了膛的格洛克，甚至连那些恶意的、总是紧咬着她不放的声音都没有，但她仍旧把那些画面和场景归为噩梦。

梦里她会看见另一个自己，有时是长发，有时是短发，一段时间又变成浅浅的金色，她就如一个彻底的旁观者一样，看着似乎是好几年后即将要发生在自己身上的事。她变得不同了，梦里的那个人会把头发潦草地扎成麻花辫盘在脑后，在经过她身边时对她微笑，成熟的脸庞偶尔流露出惊讶和深深的疲惫。

除此之外她还梦见许多人。

她和其中一群人是朋友。比如托尼，但不是初来纽约时见到的那个，他蓄了胡子，显得更加年长，在某个视野开阔的大楼里面，他身边站着一位戴眼镜的科学家，还有背弓箭的男人，最高大的金发壮汉总爱穿红色披风，史蒂夫的制服则紧得不可思议。

他们应当是朋友——或者更多一点，就像同伴，就像现在的她陪伴在史蒂夫和巴基身边。他们会在梦境里一起战斗，面对那些奇形怪状的外星人，画面闪烁着，等一切结束之后他们就闹哄哄地大笑、抱怨，拍彼此的肩膀，互相倒咖啡，隔着会议桌递甜甜圈和刚到的外卖披萨。

那时候她会感受到温暖，觉得自己在人群中找到了归属，那些吵吵闹闹的家伙对于长大后的她来说几乎和家人一样重要。

“小娜。”

听到声音她回过头，不远处站着一个黑皮肤的独眼男人，他张开嘴唇想要说些什么，下一秒却被子弹击中了心脏。

梦里的情景总在这时开始快速变换，高速公路、匕首、轮胎摩擦地面发出的刺啦声、无法摆脱的炎炎烈日，“你至少记得我吧…”她对巴基说，但对方好像并不认得自己。

梦也是会让人疼的。

从前她并不知道。

子弹撕破皮肤和血肉的疼痛在梦里是那样真实，她倒在地上，练功房的节拍器滴答滴答地响起来。她闭上眼，下一个幻境里爆炸带起黑色烟尘，数不清的砖块和石砾如雨水般砸落，在她上方，一整座高楼被炸弹硬生生地摧毁。“快逃！”人们尖叫着从她身边跑过去，她拖着步子试图逃开，却感到血液正一点点离开身体——或许在真空中摘掉氧气面罩的绝望感也不过如此，她体会到窒息，还有死亡般彻骨的冰冷。

“嘿…Natalia？”

她用尽全力，想象自己正在宇宙中艰难跋涉，然后梦境就真的带她飞离了地球。她看见蓝色和绿色交织的星云，看见遥远星球上孤独伫立着的山峰。“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”披着斗篷的人在她耳边阴恻恻地低吼，“伊万之女。”她在黑暗中不断下坠。

“小娜！”

有什么人在她触碰地面之前将她抱住了，雨滴、或者眼泪，不断落在她的脸颊和脖子上。可梦境还在继续，她闭上眼再睁开，眼前是一场蓄势待发的大战，所有她熟悉或陌生的人都在战场上。

她看到所有人。却唯独没看见她自己。

“我请求你们。”

梦的尽头巴芙拉再次出现了，她的胸膛弥漫鲜血，踉跄着朝她伸出双手。

娜塔莎毫不犹豫地迈开步子跑向她。即便她明白自己永远无法抵达那个地方，但她奔跑着，直到巴芙拉的眼睛渐渐失去光彩。那两瓣苍白的嘴唇总是吐出同样的词汇。

“我请求你们。”她对着前方的一片虚空说，“带她回家。”

 

 

娜塔莎曾经参观过史密森尼博物馆。

 

她相信自己的疑惑会在史蒂夫和巴基的身上找到解答。关于她的梦，关于她自己。但她并没跟史蒂夫和巴基一起去，也没告诉他们中的任何一个她在那个飘着雪的下午擅自出了门，又掐着两人行动完毕的时间回到旅店。

在确保安全的前提下史蒂夫总是给她足够的自由。虽然他会表现得很紧张，并且控制不住地问东问西，但巴基才是负责安抚他的那一个，她只要带些礼物回来，分享沿途听到的趣事，这就足够了。

那天也一样。

 

陈列厅是在所有咆哮突击队员都相继离世后才慢慢布置起来的——首先去世的是吉姆·森田，然后是二战结束留在欧洲生活的雅各，最后一个是杜根。他们因为任务而没能参加那场葬礼。

听上去很悲哀。当那个充满战乱的时代彻底消逝、无法追寻之后，人们才想到要以这种方式缅怀过去。尤其是博物馆的参观者们的大多是些单纯地向往超级英雄的孩子，而带领他们的家长则表现得兴致缺缺。

放映室里滚动播放着二战时期的黑白录影带，娜塔莎盘腿坐在空无一人的黑暗中，支起下巴紧盯着屏幕。

影片旁白里的讲解是否准确早已无从考证了。谁首先提出了超级士兵计划，咆哮突击队又是如何组建起来的。其中一部分真相被官方刻意隐瞒，而更多的则缺乏可靠的第一手资料，除非有记者能亲自找到史蒂夫和巴基让他们回忆那些未被记录的往事，否则这段历史将永远埋藏在时光之下。

但他们当然不打算公开身份。

战争时期的同伴接连离世后，现在只有不超过五个人知道美国队长还活着。

其实娜塔莎也并不清楚，为什么史蒂夫和巴基要选择隐藏自己的踪迹？这背后一定还牵扯了许多，也许五十年后的世界已经不再需要超级英雄了？也许比起美国队长，史蒂夫只是更喜欢作为史蒂夫。

短短一小时内影片就循环播放了四五遍。

巴基在年轻时还是短发，史蒂夫的头发也比现在的更短一些，采访中他们的模样还带着十足的稚气，巴基对记者说了些什么，史蒂夫便十分开怀地大笑起来，他们眼中对彼此的喜爱热烈又克制。

 

除此之外还有佩吉·卡特。

那位有着深棕色卷发的美丽女士，在战后亲手创立了现在的神盾局。

实际上，她们去年圣诞节的时候才刚见过面。

岁月带走了她的动人容貌，如今她的脸上早已布满了皱纹，头发也变得雪白，但举手投足间依旧透露出往日的利落和优雅。

她邀请他们一同度过了平安夜和圣诞。在郊区一栋温暖的小房子里，只有他们四个人，以及她的丈夫丹尼尔。他们围坐在壁炉前回忆过去，从史蒂夫刚加入军队，到咆哮突击队的队员们聚在一起开战略会议。这些故事都是博物馆陈列室里所没有的。临走前她拍着史蒂夫的肩膀对他说放心去吧，我们都会好好的，然后她和巴基拥抱，目送他们的车子远去直到身上都落满了雪。

 

史蒂夫和巴基似乎总在追寻着什么。

娜塔莎突然意识到。

随着时间的推移，他们渐渐失去了身边的亲人和好友。父母不在了，奔赴战场的同伴们不在了，总有一天她也将老去然后离开这个世界，或许那时候的史蒂夫和巴基才刚长出第一根白发。那场面真的既滑稽又恐怖。她不敢去想他们的一生要经历多少分别，又要送走多少的人、参加多少场葬礼，直到最后只剩下彼此。

这就是他们拼命追赶着过往的缘由吗？

 

结束参观后娜塔莎回到旅店打开电视，却发现几乎所有频道都在播送霍华德·史塔克于家中病逝的新闻。

那天晚上他们吃着饭，谁都没有讲话。饭后史蒂夫拿出他们各自的黑西装，仔细熨平每一道褶皱，因无法入眠而望着夜空久久地沉默。

 

 

新世纪到来的前夕他们送别了霍华德。

 

哀悼的队伍排得很长。在驾车离开教堂的途中巴基和娜塔莎说起了1942年的那场未来展。“直至现在车子也不会飞。”巴基淡淡地笑着说，他双手紧扣，下巴抵着指背，低垂的睫毛在眼底投下一片影子。“隔天我就跟随军队启程去了英格兰，也是那一天，史蒂夫遇到了厄斯金教授。”

下一个任务需要他们立即前往波士顿，返回布鲁克林收拾妥当便要出发。车载收音机里的女声正欢快地解说着迎接千禧年巡游的筹备进展，城市已经被装点起来了，一个月后人类就将踏入新世纪，而身着黑西装的他们就像彩色画面中几粒黑白噪点，显得怪异而又格格不入。

“我们似乎总是被时间扔下。”

巴基看着窗外的行人们低声自嘲。

“是啊。”史蒂夫听罢捏紧了方向盘。

娜塔莎靠着车窗回想起她的梦。她从未去过时报广场，脑海里却浮现出巨大水晶球随着倒数声下落的画面。她和她未来的同伴们站在一起，史蒂夫也在，人们在他的周围雀跃欢呼，可他只是不安地低垂着脑袋，看上去就像是并不属于这里、不属于他们，更不属于此刻。

“真见鬼。”史蒂夫不断调整接收频率，但始终没有找到合适的频道，巴基拍掉他攥在按钮上的手，为他播放他一直偏爱的四十年代老音乐。史蒂夫在萨克斯风的舒缓旋律中终于松了一口气，娜塔莎的视线越过他的肩膀，看见深红色的夕阳正从道路尽头缓缓落下。

 

 

但不论如何，生活还是同往常一样继续。

 

史蒂夫和巴基仍旧秘密地执行任务、为这个世界解除各式各样的危机。

“等我回来。”

史蒂夫在单独行动的时候总会对巴基这么说。

恋人之间的确会这样，娜塔莎明白的。在经历了那么多次失去以后，她也理解这两个八十多岁的超级士兵为什么总花过多的时间告别。“当然了，甜心。”巴基站在门口攀着史蒂夫的脖子和他细细地接吻。“我总会等你。”

他们似乎谁都不愿意让对方离开自己的视线，不管是开车到仅仅几个街区以外的超市采买食物，或者任务需要他们两人中的一个去独自完成再返回。史蒂夫最讨厌和巴基分开——关于这件事情娜塔莎也很早就知道了，早在她来美国之前就知道。将史蒂夫和巴基分离是最不可能的事。

而更为显而易见的，史蒂夫无法容忍巴基在他独自一人的时候受伤。

他们习惯于照看彼此的后背，互为对方的利剑和盾，史蒂夫固执地相信自己在场的话就能替巴基挡下那些不怀好意的攻击。好吧，这也并不奇怪。除去这个大个子总是反应过度，他看着巴基受伤时候的模样是那么无措、焦虑和惊慌，已经超出了娜塔莎能够理解的范畴。或许这和那些梦境也有关吗？梦里的巴基为什么会不记得她？

“史蒂夫在十六岁的时候把我堵在酒吧后面脏兮兮的巷子里说爱我。”

露台的风将巴基的长发吹散了飘在空中，他手拿啤酒一罐接一罐地喝着，史蒂夫在楼下的房间里休息。行动中他的右肩被子弹贯穿了，伤口在早些时候简单地处理过。巴基也受了伤，只是轻伤，可史蒂夫表现出来的悲愤和自责就好像巴基才是被子弹打穿的那个。他花了好一会儿功夫才把他哄睡。“不怎么浪漫对吧？那时他的个头才刚到这儿。”巴基对着娜塔莎比了比自己的鼻子，“可能还要矮一点——唔。我猜你看过照片？”

娜塔莎点了点头。

“那你也应该知道，他总是生病、很重很重的病。”陷入回忆的巴基苦笑着，一边暗暗收紧了手指，牙齿在啤酒罐边缘留下咬痕。他是第一次主动和娜塔莎说起这个。“好多次我以为他再也不能好起来了，高烧不退，一直说胡话，抓着我的手不肯放开却又紧紧地闭着眼。他重病了好几天才醒来，下了床就把我堵在墙角里说他爱我，说他从一开始就爱我，我们认识多久他就爱我多久。”

娜塔莎皱着眉夺下他的啤酒罐，发现罐子朝内的一侧已经被他的金属手捏得深深凹陷。

“也许是因为战争时期的人们都活得歇斯底里吧。”巴基转而将目光投向远处，从露台能清楚地听见飞机滑翔的轰鸣声。“那时候每个人都神经兮兮得像个他妈的疯子，可我们没有办法——那一瞬间我觉得史蒂夫疯了，然而很快我就明白过来自己其实也爱了他那么久，太久、也太自然了，以至于没人察觉。史蒂夫害怕他会死，死于猩红热、哮喘、心力衰竭，又或是意外、宿命和战争，所以他说他爱我，疯了一样吻我，说他害怕以后就再也没有机会。”

娜塔莎的脑海中出现了史蒂夫的脸，他为巴基处理伤口时总是紧咬嘴唇努力隐藏自己的恐惧。

难道他还在害怕吗？

在他拼尽一切从九头蛇手里夺回巴基以后，即使他们每天形影不离，他依旧怕命运从他身边带走什么？

“小娜，你听我说。”城市的灯火在不远处密集地闪耀，让巴基的双眼看上去有些湿润。“史蒂夫并没有你看到的那么坚强，他会用身体去扑手榴弹，会独自去闯九头蛇的基地。他是个天生就懂得正义的傻子，如果事情只剩下一线希望了，那么他就是徒手扒开石缝，为所有人找到光亮的那一个。”巴基抹了抹眼角，他的绿眼睛在黑夜中呈现出透明的浅蓝，脸颊因情绪激动而变得潮红。“可是过后他就会冲进我的帐篷里跟我说对不起，他钻到我的被褥底下，全身都在不停地发抖，他说他在战场上差点就死了，恍惚中以为自己还躺在布鲁克林的垃圾堆里，流着血等我去拉他一把。”

“但最后你们都活了下来。”即使在娜塔莎的梦境中，史蒂夫也总是冲得最前，可他身边却没有巴基。“你们都活下来了不是吗，假如你能够回到过去告诉史蒂夫，告诉你自己，你们都活得比想象中要久，活着挺过了战争，活着一直去到了未来，假如是那样的话，事情会不会有所改变？”

“天哪！你是说、未来？”巴基捂着胸口开始大笑，眼泪却扑簌簌地往下滑。“可就算那样又如何呢。从前的我们更相信死亡，千真万确。士兵们都把每一天都当成是最后一天，然后我掉下去了，史蒂夫也掉下去了，未来并没有他们说的那样好啊。你看，二十一世纪都快到了，那些让人们恐惧的事物都还存在，什么都没有改变。”

黑夜里传出由远而近的引擎声，他们一同看向那架划过夜空的飞机。那可能是从遥远的大洋对面驶来的，也可能只是来自于两小时航程的以外的底特律。它的机翼闪烁着红白相间的细小灯光，很快就消失在视野尽头。

“我知道你想问什么。”巴基说着收回了视线，低下头不断地翻看他的金属左肢，仿佛他不久前才接受它成为自己身体的一部分，叶片随着他的动作互相咬合。“史蒂夫在1970年的年末找到我，那时候九头蛇还没将我完全洗脑。

“从列车掉下去之后，我被他们断断续续地冰冻了将近二十年，期间只是偶尔参与行动。这种状态一直持续着，直到有一天九头蛇的科学家们确信自己研究出了新的技术，可以将我彻底变成他们的杀人机器。”他的嗓音疲惫嘶哑，“那的确起了作用，让我忘记了许多事。我不记得自己是谁，不记得自己曾经是什么模样，但史蒂夫出现的那一刻，我还是认出他了。”

他回过头去看着娜塔莎。

“他变得和从前不一样了，头发乱糟糟的，有很深的黑眼圈，嘴唇也泛着白，好像几夜没睡。他看见我就大声喊着巴基、巴基——”他用力地捏着栏杆，深呼吸了好几次才继续往下说，木质围栏在他的掌心里出现几道深深的裂痕。“操！他就这么一个人来找我了，你敢相信吗，那个不要命的混球！”

“他成功了。这很好。”娜塔莎将自己的手覆盖在巴基的手上，给他支撑，“…他让你们都回来了不是吗。”

“史蒂夫差点在逃离追捕的途中死掉！”巴基痛苦地大喊，再度开口时语气虚弱，“而且，我从来都不知道他那么爱哭。天哪，他夜晚总要抱着我，好几次醒来我都发现自己的胸前是湿的，史蒂夫那个愚蠢的小子，哭湿我的每一件衬衫却还觉得只要眨眨眼我就会从他的身边不见——”

巴克。别。

史蒂夫流泪的蓝眼睛出现在他脑海中。

**不要再一次。**

说到这里巴基突然避开了娜塔莎的目光，他咬紧下唇，表情挣扎，像是急于诉说什么却不被允许。他慢慢地移开一步，弯腰收拾那些扔在露台地面上的啤酒罐，再次直起腰来的时候依旧朝着背对娜塔莎的方向。来自室内的灯光勾勒出他饱满挺拔的身体轮廓。

“这一切，小娜。”他的肩膀和手臂还在轻微地发颤，腰背随着粗重的呼吸而上下起伏着，“这一切本不该是这样的，我们，和你——”他破碎的声音像是被数十年的风雪撕扯然后割裂，“我甚至不知道自己是否有权利去珍惜。”

“为什么，明明——”娜塔莎觉得自己的猜想终于得到了验证。他们的确隐瞒了许多。他们有许多事情不愿意让她知道。她想要答案。“不，我的意思是——”但直觉告诉她现在还不是时候，她掐着自己的小臂，强迫自己咽下那些到处翻腾的疑问。“我是说，你们当然有权利珍惜这些。”

“也许吧。”巴基沉重地笑了笑，朝她挥挥手，拎着装满啤酒罐的袋子一步步走下楼梯。

 

 

他们临时决定要参与千禧年的巡游。

“新年倒数。我们很小的时候曾经做过这个。”史蒂夫开着吉普车带巴基和娜塔莎前往曼哈顿。已经十一点一刻了，如果他们能按时抵达时报广场那简直是奇迹。“记得吗，我们，带着贝卡，你妈妈不同意，但我们还是想办法溜了出来。”

巴基半睡半醒地躺在后座，他眯了眯眼，露出一个懒散的微笑。“噢，那一次。”

收音机里不管哪个频道都充满了迎接新年的喜悦，那些四处波动的情绪仿佛能够实体化，笑声、欢乐的尖叫，沿路的商店都挂着彩灯和闪闪发亮的标语，有些太多了，整座城市——不，可能整个国家，全世界，人们都在期待着，等待零点一过，那个飞驰而来的崭新世纪就能把所有坏的、令人困惑的事物通通带走。

“贝卡被吓哭了，而我花了太多时间擦鼻涕。”那年他和史蒂夫十岁，贝卡才六岁，他们穿着过于单薄的衣服站在人群中，巴基想把贝卡扛到肩上，可是等她抱起小女孩儿的时候就已经倒数到了零，从空中爆开的五颜六色的彩纸铺了他们一身。

“后来我们只会偶尔抽时间去看看广场的圣诞树。”史蒂夫关掉了收音机，即便这样他们也还是能听见车窗外的烟花，紧接着就是人们的喧闹和欢呼。此刻时报广场肯定早就挤满了人。“我们可以找一间不那么拥挤的饭店，肯定会有现场直播，你觉得怎么样，巴克？”

“在此之前我们应该先把衣服换掉。”巴基指了指自己染血的上衣，“虽然我打赌肯定不会有人在意这是否只是为了庆祝节日而特地弄出来的装扮，但你，哥们。”他的笑声在看见后视镜里史蒂夫委屈的眼神后变得轻快，“我们要不要先讨论一下他进酒吧会被搭讪多少次？”

后一句话是对娜塔莎说的——为了新年前的最后一次任务史蒂夫伪装成了钢琴家还是什么，总之他还穿着那套昂贵的定制燕尾服，外套搭在副驾驶座，剪裁合适的白衬衫在他身上显得又紧又薄。

“…你就别调侃我了。”车子被毫不意外地被堵在了路上，史蒂夫用手背抵着额头哀叹，“或者想想办法？我想要去时报广场，天知道，我已经好多年——”

巴基从座位上弹起来，而史蒂夫迅速地转过身和他对视。

“天哪，史蒂薇。”他找到史蒂夫的手，语气温和。“你知道我们可以的，只要你想。”

他们握着彼此的手交换一个眼神。

史蒂夫的脸上还有些不确定，相比1927年，时报广场已经改变了太多，让他忍不住去回忆自己在未来苏醒之后所见到的场景——色彩饱和的巨大广告牌、繁忙的车流、陌生的服饰和人们手里的电子设备。他和复仇者们参加过跨年狂欢，但那感觉不一样。他允许自己的嘴唇找到巴基并在他的唇上停留，后面的车子不耐烦地鸣着喇叭——现在他的不需要独自去面对那些发生了翻天覆地改变的一切了，对吗。他承认自己真的好怀念，而巴基近在咫尺的体温给了他勇气。

“好。”他闭着眼说，“我们去参加倒数。”

 

他们最终还是抛下了那辆被堵得不能动弹的吉普车。

等待他们的可能是一张巨额罚单，但是没关系，还有很多人和他们一样焦急地奔跑在街道上。他们跟着一群年轻人冲入最近的地铁口，车厢的地面因为乘客过多而发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。

他们差点就被兴奋的人流挤散了。站在他们身边的女孩儿带着金色条纹的面具，用浓重的南方口音对他们说新年快乐。史蒂夫脱下他的衬衫，巴基接过去套在自己的身上，超级士兵不怕冷，但也没有人对只穿着白背心的史蒂夫发表意见。“新世纪真的有好处。”巴基小声咕哝，在地铁里紧紧扣住史蒂夫的手。

到站时他们几乎没办法踏出车厢，广场上震耳欲聋的呼喊让他们意识到新年倒数即将开始。

史蒂夫拉着巴基，巴基牵着娜塔莎。他们艰难地穿过人群。有人递给他们一些闪光的星条旗头饰，还有一捧接一捧的糖果、冰镇啤酒、鲜花、彩色卷纸，甚至是他妈的热烘烘的苹果派。巴基怀抱着一桶爆米花大笑，他的脸上不知什么时候被涂了几道红白蓝相间的油彩，快乐的双眼就和夜晚的灯光一般明亮。“这些人都疯了！”他大声宣布，而史蒂夫深情凝望着他的模样像是想把这些画面永远记在脑海里。

倒数快要开始的时候他们才勉强走到了能看见水晶球的地方。

“我不记得当年有这个大家伙。”巴基一边说一边从背包里拿出他的笔记本。如果没记错的话，这个本子他一直带在身边，里面有许多年代不同的合照，他和史蒂夫的、他和娜塔莎的、咆哮突击队、佩吉、霍华德，还有更多娜塔莎不认得、也从未见过的人。他翻到贴满贝卡照片的那一页，激动地靠在史蒂夫身旁啜泣，将本子捂在自己的胸口。

“我们到未来了。”他泪流满面地说。

 

水晶球在几十万人的齐声呐喊中一点点下滑。

史蒂夫搂着巴基的肩膀，娜塔莎靠在他们的怀里。他们和人群一起倒数，看着绚烂的烟火在被泪水模糊的视野里绽开。夜空中四处飞扬的彩带落在他们头发和身上，舞台响起歌声，人们的欢呼和祝福就像潮水一样将他们包裹簇拥着。

“史蒂夫，史蒂薇——”

巴基将史蒂夫拉进一个热烈的亲吻，手指穿过他金灿灿的短发，抹去他的眼泪。“我们到未来了。”

 

 

**两年后。**

 

 

“巴恩斯，一点钟方向。”娜塔莎沙哑的嗓音混杂着轻微的电流声飘进巴基的耳朵，“再说一句，我没在夸张什么，但你们这次的伪装真的很烂。”

“拜托。你一定要叫我巴恩斯吗？”巴基用左手环住史蒂夫的腰，引着他躲过迎面跑来的几个小孩，“这让我觉得今天的任务可能会不太顺利。”

实际上他认为娜塔莎说得很对。他们的伪装不过是深蓝色棒球帽加上墨镜，史蒂夫从二手商店买来的夹克太短了，牛仔裤也太紧，如果说他们是为了不引人注目才换上这身衣服的话，巴基倒觉得作战服会是更好的选择。

“他离你们越来越近了巴恩斯。”娜塔莎在他们的耳边严肃地警告，她实在太擅长这个，监控和网络，频道里传出她敲打键盘的噼啪声，“要是不想真的失败那就快点行动。”

其实早在娜塔莎开口之前巴基就已经看见了他们的目标，那个棕色皮肤的矮个子男人，他的眼睛正警惕地搜寻四周，但由于购物中心的人流过大而暂时没发现这里的异样。

“做点什么，大个子。”巴基用手肘捅了捅史蒂夫，低声催促着他，“快点。”

史蒂夫并没有回应。从刚才开始巴基就发觉他有些不太对，他说不上来，像是除了这次任务他还在思考别的更重要的事情，看上去心不在焉。

“嘿，”他关切地盯着史蒂夫的侧脸，“你在听吗？”

史蒂夫这时才转过头，紧拧的眉毛透露出不安和焦虑。“我在。怎么了？”

“时间不多了，两位。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基很想摸摸他的额头确认他一切都好。可是该死，那个男人就在距离他们几步远的地方，并且还在持续接近。“我们必须——”

“好的好的。”史蒂夫一下子回过了神，他飞快地抬起右手捧住巴基的下巴，蓝眼睛认真地注视着他的嘴唇。“我知道该怎么做。”他低声呢喃，“相信我。”

巴基看着那对蓝眼睛在他面前快速放大，直到他感受到了史蒂夫柔软的唇瓣压在了自己的嘴唇上。

老天。

娜塔莎吹了声口哨。

“这真是——”她故意拖长了声音，听上去完全乐在其中。“你们的运气还算不错。看见了吗，那家伙根本是落荒而逃。”

巴基紧绷的神经放松下来，但史蒂夫的表情却变得更加恍惚。“谢谢你，小娜。”他干巴巴地回复，忽略巴基担忧的眼神朝购物中心的出口走去。

 

 

“你曾经见过我。”

娜塔莎想象过自己要怎么做才能让史蒂夫和巴基跟她摊牌。

她知道自己已经很接近真相了，那个答案，她不想逼迫他们什么，只是觉得他们隐藏着的故事大概接近了尾声。这无关直觉，也不是因为梦，史蒂夫从来不懂得撒谎，他的心事总在脸上写得明明白白，当那个男人第一百次看着她露出错愕又悲伤的神情的时候，娜塔莎冲上去堵在他面前。

“既然现在的车子已经会飞了，那么再过几年人类或许能够返回过去。”她无视史蒂夫瞪大的双眼继续往下说，“所以史蒂夫，未来的那个我也曾是你的搭档吗？我们一起出任务？我喜欢嚼口香糖，也喜欢把腿架上任何桌面，我给你做过花生酱三明治、支持你的决定、即便全世界都反对我们也依旧去做正确的事？”她停下来深呼吸，“未来的我已经不在那个世界上了。对吗？”

史蒂夫沉默地垂下头。

“我就把你的回答当作‘是’？”

他们无声地站了好一会儿，直到巴基急匆匆地向他们跑过来。“看看这个，史蒂夫。”他手里拿着份纽约日报，“他们找到你了。”他气息不稳地说，“整整早了十年。”

 

 

娜塔莎以为自己设想过最差的结局。

这几年来每当她关掉灯躺在床上，就会止不住地猜测究竟是怎样坏的现实会让史蒂夫不顾一切地想要改变。

她以为事实不会比她的想象更坏，但就像巴基偶尔调侃她的，你还太年轻，小娜。她的确还很年轻，她所经历的比史蒂夫和巴基少得多，但她没想过命运会将那么多的苦难全都狠狠砸在这两人的身上。

她知道巴基在对抗九头蛇的战斗中被俘虏，也知道史蒂夫没能在列车上抓住他的手，但未来远比这些更糟。他们一次又一次地失去对方，史蒂夫没有逃离那片冰川，巴基也没有摆脱九头蛇数十年的洗脑掌握。他们在新世纪重逢，但厄运只是如影子般紧紧跟随。她现在终于明白史蒂夫为什么总要让巴基等他回来了，他太害怕自己只不过是转了个身，就又和他的一生挚爱离别。

“我该走了。”史蒂夫失魂落魄地说，“我该走了。”泪水涌出他的双眼，巴基走上前紧紧地抱住他，紧到握住他衬衫的手指都一阵阵发白。

“等我回去以后，一切都会恢复成原来的样子。”史蒂夫用更大的力量回抱巴基，“对不起，是我太自私了巴克，我只想抓住这个机会，我回来了，但我什么也无法改变，我还是没能救你——”

“闭嘴吧史蒂夫。”巴基将他的话打断，用双手捧住他的脸，他的指尖颤抖着，“这都不重要，重要的是你回来了。你回来了，史蒂夫，并且未来的你也同样拯救了我，我们讨论过这个的，永远都不要对我道歉，你这个混蛋。”

那份发皱的报纸躺在他们脚边，头版标题用极大的字号写着：史蒂夫·罗杰斯——沉睡六十年的英雄。

实际上史蒂夫的时间旅行确实对这个世界产生了影响，九头蛇没有渗透神盾局，他们试图制造其他的冬日战士但史蒂夫和巴基阻止了那些计划，一颗头被砍下就长出另一个，不少邪恶组织代替九头蛇庞大起来，他们挽救了许多悲剧，但也有一些性命他们没能救回。

“你为我冒了这么多的险。”巴基将他们的额头抵在一起，“已经足够了，史蒂夫，如果你在这个世界发生了意外，如果你遇到了危险而我却不在你身边…”他艰难地呼出一口气。史蒂夫做出这个决定之前究竟考虑过多少，他想过吗，假如他最终没能回去，又该怎么办？“未来的我还在等着你呢。”他一边微笑一边流泪，他不害怕史蒂夫口中他作为冬日战士的时光，他知道史蒂夫总会找到他的，他总会回来，所以他不害怕。

史蒂夫拿出他保存了许久的最后一管皮姆粒子，巴基放开双臂，又在史蒂夫靠近的时候忍不住再次和他拥抱。史蒂夫的体温，他温柔的蓝眼睛，他昨天早上刚修理过的下巴此刻又冒出了短短的胡子，而巴基不愿忘记他们在这世界度过的每分每秒。

“我爱你。”史蒂夫不断地对他表白，好像永远也说不够。他们找到彼此的嘴唇，尽管他们的嘴巴尝起来是清晨的咖啡混杂了巴基最爱的巧克力糖，却再好不过。

“别担心，未来的我只是离开了五秒。”史蒂夫好不容易憋住了眼泪，他努力微笑着，在巴基唇上印下最后一吻。“相信我——未来的我会更加爱你。”

 

 

娜塔莎能感受到时间的流逝，他们周围的一切事物都在迅速消散，窗外的楼房、道路、车流和行人，就连天空的蓝色也在变浅。

她似乎再次进入了自己的梦。地面在她脚下变得柔软，眼前起伏着成片五彩斑斓的色块和线条，她触碰不到任何东西，却能体会到强烈的情绪。那些炽热的情绪一刻不停地召唤着她，不舍、悲伤、内疚、忏悔，以及深深的思念。画面背后许多人都在大声呼叫她的名字，娜塔莎、小娜，听起来有点像史蒂夫，但下一秒又变成了巴基，变成无数个从未谋面的人。

这一次她不再恐惧了，呼喊她名字的声音化作一双双的手，不顾一切地在她的梦境中试图将她打捞起来。她知道自己也正随着现实的崩塌而慢慢消逝，他们的手从她身上穿过，指引她继续向前走。“这里，小娜。”

不远处的通道里闪烁着耀眼的白光，她向前跑，冲入那片不可忽视的明亮。

时间被剥离了，她变回了六年前那个会将红发高高束在头顶的少女，磨损的舞鞋，报废的枪，史蒂夫蹲在她的面前，朝她伸出双手。

“小娜。如果你愿意。”

他右手腕上戴着一个古怪的装置。啊，时间旅行，她想起来了，进入梦境之前他们正要送他回家。“你要我跟你一起走吗？”她问，“这之后会发生什么？”

“我也不知道。”史蒂夫坦然地笑着，对她承认，“我不知道自己能从那儿带走什么，但直觉告诉我，这值得一试。”

她犹豫了，既然那个世界的自己主动选择了牺牲，那么她还要做出任何改变吗？数年后更加沉着和冷静的自己，会不会也希望她这样做？

史蒂夫看出了她的挣扎，他站起身，双手依旧保持着敞开的姿势。“所有人都在等你回来。”他轻轻地说，“但这终究是你自己的选择。”

史蒂夫太温柔了。他总是这样。从一开始就是这样。心甘情愿地付出却不替任何人做决定。漫长却又短暂的六年，和他们度过的点滴时光在娜塔莎的脑海中飞快回溯——每一次她靠着吉普车的车窗望向窗外，城市、田野、戈壁或者海岸线，巴基喜欢用指尖打着节拍哼歌，史蒂夫每隔几分钟就要看一眼后视镜确认。“我们不会凭空不见的，甜心。”

然而谁都不知道哪一次会成为最后一次，他们还准备了用作下午茶的蛋糕放在冰箱里没能吃完，去超市买的大包分享装薯片也没等到他们一同坐在电视机前翻看节目的夜晚。

“那个世界的我也会拥有同伴吗？”她一边说一边走近史蒂夫，看见他眼中闪烁着的惊喜和怀念。“或者说…家人？”

“当然了。”史蒂夫接住她的手，他掌心的温度令人无比安心。“当然了，小娜。”

脚下的地面终于变得坚实，梦境般的画面也不再摇晃，她闭上眼深呼吸，直到有人从下方扯了扯她的衣摆。

“这段时间我每天都有给你发邮件。”她看到一只抱着手臂的浣熊，“别告诉我你忘记了密码，这没可能，所以一定要给我回复，好吗，就算只有一句话也行，答应我，拜托？”

“我会的。”她下意识地回答，发现更多人聚拢在他们周围。

“山姆·威尔逊。”巴基身旁的男人主动自我介绍，“我们一起跟着史蒂夫流浪过好久，是啦，他管自己叫Nomad，很搞笑，对不对？”他的笑声爽朗又富有感染力，“期间巴恩斯经常要找这家伙通电话，”他翻了翻眼睛指着史蒂夫，“那时候我们就自己玩自己的，不过纸牌绝对没门，要知道，全世界能从你那儿赢钱的就只有巴恩斯。”

他话音刚落就被巴基抓着互相推搡起来，拌嘴的模样像是只有十二岁，史蒂夫皱起眉毛，试图劝架却和他们闹成一团。

“天哪，他们可真够有活力。”这回开口的是托尼。“这是佩珀，我的妻子，还有蜜糖，嘿？”他捏了捏怀中小女孩儿的脸颊，“和小娜阿姨问好？”

“我是摩根·斯塔克！”小女孩兴高采烈地大声说，挣脱父亲的双臂跑到她面前，“妈咪说我可以找你学习射击和格斗！如果你愿意教我的话。”

“只要你愿意，摩根。”有什么人在身后代替她回应了女孩儿，“当然我只能教你射箭啦。”那个曾在梦境中多次出现的男人蹲下来小心抚摸摩根的头发，“和克林特叔叔说嗨？”

小女孩儿以同样兴奋的笑容打了招呼，而克林特的三个孩子则像炮弹一般冲进他们父亲的怀抱。

“谢谢。”克林特挨个揉过孩子们的头顶，看着她不自觉地流下眼泪，“还有，抱歉。”

娜塔莎摇了摇头。

随着人们在她身旁的聚集，她的视野逐渐变得清晰起来，她开始感知到那个世界的每一寸，回忆起他们的名字。“班纳？”听见她的声音布鲁斯回过头，“是的。”他露出一个细小却充满喜悦的微笑，“是我。”

名叫索尔的金发男给了她毫不客气的拥抱，弗瑞、希尔、罗迪和寇森在人群外侧朝她挥手。“我一直期待着再次见到你。”卡罗尔搂着她的肩膀说，特查拉和奥克耶也向她点头致意。

“这真的太棒了。”保罗好不容易来到她跟前，“我们知道一定会有办法的，你做到了，这真是——”他打算要继续往下说，却被跳上来的火箭截住了话头，“好啦，把那些感人肺腑的台词都留着一会儿再讲。”他四处张望着，“喂！有谁看见罗杰斯了吗？”

 

 

她的梦结束了，终于结束了，她和史蒂夫并肩站在通道的入口前，准备使用最后那管皮姆粒子。

“在时空中穿梭是什么感觉？”她问史蒂夫。

“不太好。”史蒂夫十分坦诚地说，“前一秒上升，这一秒又下坠，有时甚至以为自己永远无法抵达出口。但最令人恐慌的，是你不清楚通道的另一端连接着什么。”

她或许会忘记这个世界发生的一切——那些她想要珍惜的时光，她在这里创造出的新的未来，但没关系，她相信更好的事物正在前方等着她，她已经做出选择。

“害怕的话就做个约定怎么样？”史蒂夫握紧她的手，对她展露微笑，“别担心，小娜。”他们跳进时间的河流，“我们一分钟后见。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们回来了，回到了2023年。
> 
> 所有人都在开心地流着泪大喊上帝和奇迹，就像从未料到史蒂夫不仅归还了原石，还带回了娜塔莎。
> 
> “希望我并不是唯一保留了记忆的那个。”娜塔莎在和所有人拥抱后找到站在一旁的巴基说。此时史蒂夫还被至少六个人团团围住，暂时没法脱身。他们两人慢慢地走到湖边。
> 
> “我们还有蛋糕和薯片没吃完呢，我才不会忘。”巴基对娜塔莎眨了眨眼睛，又在她从口袋里拿出他的笔记本的时候发出惊呼，“这是——”
> 
> “嗯哼。”
> 
> 这是他的笔记本，也是那段时光真实存在过的痕迹。
> 
> “想要添一张合照吗？”他打开手机摄像头。
> 
> 史蒂夫在他按下快门之前跑了过来，接着是山姆、保罗和皮特。“照相的话不能丢下我们啊。”有谁在他们背后大喊，于是更多的人开始加入，索尔、斯特兰奇、星爵和星爵的朋友们，托尼和克林特好像在比谁能把自家小姑娘举得更高，然后按快门的重任交在了班纳手上，“准备好了？三、二、一——”
> 
> “茄子！”


End file.
